We Belong Together
by Devil Tigeress
Summary: Songfic. Sequel to 'So Sick', so read that first before this. YusukeKeiko


Yusuke was trying drinking a beer, but he couldn't. His friend looked at him, a little worried.

"Yusuke? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Kurama." He was staring at someone. Kurama sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Kurama looked to who Yusuke was staring at. She had long, brown hair, and she was talking to a girl with mint green hair, whom their friend was flirting with.

"Keiko..." A microphone did a feedback, making everyone, but Yusuke in the bar hold their ears.

"Hey! Tonight's Karoke Night, so come on up, and sing your heart out!" a chubby, stout man said, slurring a bit. Yusuke's head jerked up towards the man. He left his seat. Kurama stared at him.

"Yusuke, you aren't really going to sing, are you?" he asked, a bit nervous. Yusuke turned to see his friend. He was smiling.

"Don't worry, Kurama. This is your night." He left after that, his eyes half-glazed over. "Hey Chubby, lemme sing," he demanded. The man gave him the microphone.

"What song?" Yusuke whispered something to him, and the man shook his head.

"Freak, but fine. Lemme see the microphone." Yusuke gave it back to him.

"Remember now," Yusuke cautioned. He nodded.

"Hey, Keiko Yukimura! This man is dedicated this song to you two!" the man yelled into the microphone. Keiko looked towards the stage and groaned, lokoing away. Yusuke sighed. He took the microphone back, and nodded. The man left to turn on Yusuke's choice of music.

"Keiko, aren't you gonna stay?" the girl next to her asked the brunette. Keiko smiled sadly at her.

"Sorry Yukina, but I can't stand Yusuke." She got her purse, making Yusuke even sadder. The song started playing.

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go_

Keiko stopped. She turned back to the stage. Yusuke was singing one of her favorite songs. Yukina had smiled when hearing Yusuke sing.

"Wow..." Kurama and the bulky man next to Yukina said in unison.

_I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself_

Yusuke was staring straight at Keiko when he was singing. She looked away, trying to let him know she wasn't going to forgive him.

_I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

Yusuke continued singing. Everybody was staring at him, wanting to hear more from this boy.

"Humph!" Yusuke saw Keiko trying to leave.

_'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling now_

The bulky man cocked his head, and looked at him in interest. A short man was sitting next to Yukina now, glaring at the bulky one.

"Idiot Kuwabara..." he muttered, averting his eyes towards Yusuke.

_Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
'Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here  
Cause baby..._

Kurama's eyebrows dropped. He knew the song, and knew it was by a woman artist.

_"Yusuke's desperate," _he thought. Then he looked at Keiko, who was watching him, no emotion on her face.

_"She must miss him too," _he concluded. _"Otherwise, she'd have let the minute she saw Yusuke."_

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
'Cause we belong together_

Keiko didn't look at Yusuke anymore. Kurama and Yukina stared at the girl.

"Hiei, when did you get here?" Kuwabara asked the short man next to him.

"Hn." Kuwabara sweat dropped.

_"I shoulda expected that from Hiei."_

_Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me  
On the phone  
Till the sun comes up?_

Keiko growled and ran to Kurama. She hid behind him. Yusuke didn't care though.

_"That ain't gonna stop me from singing," _he thought, a bit amused.

_Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Ooh, baby, baby  
We belong together_

Yusuke took a breath, and while he did so, they were a few people clapping, other than his friends, minus Hiei.

_I can't sleep at night  
When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep  
Too deep_

Keiko still wasn't showing herself to Yusuke's view, but he continued.

_"She has to know I'm not complete without her," _he kept thinking. Kurama smiled sadly at Yusuke. Hiei 'Hn'ed. Kuwabara and Yukina continued to stare at him, a little curious to know the rest of the lyrics.

_I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface_

Yusuke took a short breath and searched the bar. There was some of his mother's friends scattered about, but they paid no mind to him.

_"Who cares?"_

"Kurama, why must he try so hard?" Keiko asked. Kurama looked behind him, and grinned.

"Well, it just shows he cares for you. That you're still engraved in his heart." She looked down, a little guilty.

_I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart_

Hiei looked at Yusuke, his crimson eyes making the boy know he was being watched. Yusuke gulped before continuing.

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong_

Yusuke thought back to when he first dealt with the break-up.

_"What did I do that was so wrong?"_

_The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby..._

Yukina was standing next to Keiko.

"Keiko, maybe you should get back together with him," she said softly. Keiko's head jerked up and she shook her head vigorously.

"I don't care for him anymore!" she said, feeling a few tears escape her eyes. Kurama stared down at her. He wiped them away before smirking and chuckling. Keiko blushed, and she frowned.

"What?!"

"If you don't care for him, why didn't you leave the bar?" Her eyes widened, and she looked down at the ground again.

"I-I don't know..."

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together_

Yusuke saw his Keiko was crying. That made him feel both guilty and angry.

_"Why is she sad? Is it me?" _The bar members looked at him, wanting him to continue. He inhaled deeply before he sang again.

_Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me  
On the phone  
Till the sun comes up?_

Hiei was still staring at him, as well as Yukina and Kuwabara. Keiko was again staring at him, with a look of sadness and guilt. Yusuke blinked.

_Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Ooh, baby, baby  
We belong together, baby_

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together_

Yusuke smiled. Everyone in the bar was smiling at him, minus Hiei. In fact, Hiei looked bored.

_"He's always bored with me," _he thought positively. His best friend, Kuwabara, was waving at him. Yusuke nodded and continued.

_Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Ooh, baby, baby  
We belong together_

It was silent until everyone, including Hiei, clapped.

"Give it up for..." Yusuke whispered his name to the man. "Yusuke Urameshi! Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's gonna ask you something!" Yusuke ran over to Keiko, who hid behind Kurama again.

"ENCORE!! ENCORE!!" the audience yelled. Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara left the two. Yusuke was staring at Keiko.

"Keiko? Can I tell you something?" Yusuke asked quietly. She nodded, still not looking at him. "Look at me." She looked up slowly at his face. "That woman who called, Miss Hidemi. She was my boss."

_"BOSS?! Keiko, you fool!" _Keiko thought, even more guilty than before. Yusuke took her hands and looked into her face.

"Keiko, I love you still. I want you to stay with me again," he said seriously.

"But- We don't have do everything fast again. We'll still have to get used to each other living toget-" Yukina smiled shyly when she saw her best friend kiss Yusuke as her and her friends were leaving the bar.

_"Keiko, you made the right choice. I can feel it," _the koorime thought happily before leaving.

* * *

We Belong Together (c) Mariah Carey

I don't own YYH or the lyrics.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
